


A Break From Blood

by Izzyfandoms, MagicQuill42



Series: Blood Guts and Gore [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, but Roman is still a serial killer this just doesn't show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Our 100 followers (on tumblr) special! It's basically just family fluff in the serial killer au but set 8 years before ADYOB





	A Break From Blood

“Park! Park! Park! Park! Park!” Six-year-old Remy chanted repetitively, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Logan sighed. “Yes, Remy, we’re going to the park.”

Roman chuckled, leaning out the doorway and ruffling Remy’s hair. Whilst Virgil and Logan took the twins to the park, Roman and Patton were going to stay home with the other two.

Remy wrinkled his nose, jumping back, the giant sunglasses he had borrowed from Roman almost slipping off his face.

“You sure you wanna wear those to the park, kiddo?” Patton asked, reaching out to grab te sunglasses. “They could fall off and break if you’re not careful. Do you want me to take care of them for you?”

“No!” Remy screeched loudly, jumping back and holding the sunglasses protectively.

Virgil sighed, patting Remy’s head. “It’s ‘no, thank you’, bud.”

Remy scowled, grumbling, “No, thank you.”

“There we go.” Virgil said, ruffling Remy’s hair.

Remy crossed his arms, pouting even harder.

“We should get going now.” Logan said. “Remy, Emile, say bye to your brothers.”

Remy, who had begun walking to the car when Logan had started talking, spun around, screaming, “Bye!”, so loudly the whole street could hear it.

Logan sighed in defeat, that boy didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘quiet’.

Emile, ever the calmer one, let go of Virgil’s leg and ran back inside the house, almost tripping on the long blue tie he had borrowed from Logan. He pulled his 8-year-old brother, Thomas, into a big hug, before pulling away and kissing 3-year-old Dorian’s forehead. The toddler giggled at that, making grabby hands for a hug.

Emile smiled, complying (all the dads were internally squealing at how cute it was), before pulling away and running back to Virgil, taking his hand.

Patton stepped out the doorway to quickly press kisses to Virgil and Logan’s lips, and Roman followed to do the same, before the two of them stepped back inside.

“Bye, Hon! Have fun!” Roman smiled, before shutting the front door.

Emile squeezed Virgil’s hand, beaming up at him, and Virgil smiled back softly, leading him to the car and helping both him and Remy climb inside. Logan climbed in the driver’s side, and Virgil climbed into the other seat, glancing behind him as he strapped himself in.

“Seatbelts on?”

“Yep!” Remy and Emile chorused in unison, bouncing excitedly in their seats.

***

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the park. Virgil had a bag slung over his shoulder (full of many just-in-case things), and Emile was happily holding his hand, skipping alongside him. Logan was now holding Remy’s hand, not because Remy wanted too, but to make sure he didn’t run off.

They quickly found an empty bench, as, luckily, the park wasn’t too full, and stopped there.

“Virgil and I are going to sit here whilst you two play.” Logan said firmly. “Make sure to stay where we can see you and don’t talk to strangers, okay?”

“Okay!” Emile chirped in agreement.

Remy, however, was ignoring Logan’s instructions, and was instead tugging on his hand, trying to loosen the grip and escape to run away and play.

“Remy?” Logan said sternly.

“Hmm?” Remy said, turning and glancing up at Logan, his eyes wide and innocent behind the massive sunglasses.

“Stay where we can see you, and don’t talk to strangers.” Logan said slowly.

“Okay! Can we play now?” Remy rushed impatiently.

Logan glanced at Virgil, who just shrugged.

“Sure thing, Buddy, yell if you need anything.” Virgil said.

Logan and Virgil let go of the twins’ hands, and Remy immediately grabbed Emile, tugging him towards the slide. They were dresses almost alike - in dungarees and a t-shirt - but Remy’s t-shirt was white, whilst Emile’s was pink, and Remy still wore the massive sunglasses, whilst Emile wore Logan’s long blue tie.

Virgil and Logan sat down on the bench, Virgil taking off the bag and placing it beside him.

“God, I love them.” He said, watching as Remy pushed Emile down the slide and quickly slide down after him. Remy nearly landed on Emile, but the latter managed to roll out of the way just in time.

Logan sighed happily. “Yeah.”

They watched silently as Remy jumped up and ran away from the slide, Emile following quickly behind, the blue tie flapping in the wind.

As Remy ran towards the swings, he accidentally ran into a small boy, who fell over backwards, only to be called over by a gruff woman they assumed was his mother. Thankfully, the smaller boy was okay, jumping up and following his mother out of the park.

When Remy and Emile reached the swings, Remy climbed up onto one, and Emile tried to push him. Being only six, Emile was very weak, and Remy barely moved, but it was an adorable gesture none-the-less.

“You know, I’d never _ever_ agree with murder, or any other similar crimes, but I would _kill_ to protect our sons.” Logan said seriously.

“Agreed.”

Remy suddenly jumped off the swing, running over to the climbing frame, and Emile immediately tried to follow him. However, he only got a few steps away from the swing, before accidentally tripping on an uneven part of the ground. He immediately burst into tears, and Virgil jumped up to go to him, but Logan grabbed his arm.

“Wait.”

“What?” Virgil glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Look!”

They both looked back to Emile, and saw that a slightly taller boy, who looked around the same age and was wearing a skeleton t-shirt, was helping Emile up. Emile looked in awe as the other boy wiped his tears and pressed a quick kiss to Emile’s nose before grinning happily at him. The boy then took Emile’s hand, and they ran off to play in the sandpit together.

Virgil sat down again. “That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Agreed.”

They watched Emile and the other boy play in the sandpit, building houses (mounds of sound) and then squishing them, bursting into fits of giggles every time they did. After some time passed, the other boy’s dads called him away and he jumped up and ran to them, waving goodbye to Emile.

Almost immediately after the other boy walked out of sight, Remy ran over to Emile and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to Logan and Virgil.

“I’m hungry! Can I have a snack?” Remy complained loudly.

“What’s the magic word?” Virgil asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh… please?”

Virgil nodded, and started digging through his bag, looking for snacks.

“Okay, what do you wa-”

All of a sudden, they could hear the familiar lively chimes of an ice cream van driving down and parking on the nearest street.

“Ice cream!” Remy yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Virgil sighed, turning to Logan.

“We have plenty of snacks in Virgil’s bag, you don’t need ice cream.” Logan said firmly.

That would have been the end of it, but Emile pouted, making the cutest puppy dog eyes they had ever seen and grabbing Virgil’s hand with his tiny ones.

“Please?” He asked softly.

Virgil groaned, feeling his heart melt and giving in immediately. “Fine.”

Remy and Emile cheered as Logan just rolled his eyes, knowing how weak Virgil was for those eyes.

“You need to stop giving in to them that easily.”

“I know… but look how happy they are! How could I say no?” Virgil said, running a hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly.

Logan sighed, standing up. “Fine, let’s go get ice cream. Do you want anything, Virgil?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

Logan nodded, taking both Remy and Emile’s hands and leading them over to the ice cream van. A few minutes later, they returned, with two big chocolate ice cream cone in Remy and Emile’s hands.

“You two stay here while you finish your ice creams, okay?” Logan said, sitting down next to Virgil.

Emile tried to climb onto the bench to sit on Virgil’s other side, but he struggled, mostly due to the large ice cream in one hand, but also partly due to how short he was.

“Need some help there, Buddy? I can hold your ice cream for you.” Virgil said, trying not to laugh.

Emile beamed up at him, handing him his ice cream and exclaiming, “Thanks!”

He then managed to climb up onto the bench, sitting down right next to Virgil and almost leaning on him. Emile then made enthusiastic grabby hands and Virgil handed him back his ice cream. He started licking it slowly, savouring, whilst Remy ate his quickly, wolfing it down and making a huge mess. He was finished in a matter of minutes.

“I’m gonna go play now!” Remy exclaimed when he was done.

He then tried to run off, but Logan managed to quickly grab his arm, pulling him back.

“Wait a second.”

Logan grabbed a napkin he had gotten from the ice cream van, and wiped Remy’s squirming face clean. Once he was done, he held Remy’s face for a few more moments, checking for scratches or stains, before pulling away.

“There, now you can go.”

Remy grinned wildly and ran off immediately, not even having time to say goodbye. Logan dropped the napkin in a nearby bin before sitting down. He glanced at Emile for a moment, glad that at least one of their children wasn’t entirely a being of chaos.

After about fifteen minutes, Virgil glanced at Emile, who had finished his ice cream, and was now snuggling Virgil’s arm.

“You good there, Em?”

“Mmmm… sleepy…” Emile mumbled, blinking sleepily.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be going home soon.” Virgil said softly, resisting the urge to ‘aww’ in adoration.

“Mmm…”

Virgil glanced at Logan, who nodded in understanding and stood up.

“I’ll go get Remy.”

He walked over to the climbing frame, finding Remy perched at the top, sticking his tongue out at the other children below him, and constantly adjusting his sunglasses to make sure they didn’t fall off.

“Come on, Remy, we’re going home now.” Logan said as he stepped closer.

“Aww, why?” Remy whined.

“Your brother’s tired, and we’ve been here for a while, so come on, get down.”

Remy pouted, and Logan sighed.

“I’ll give you a piggy-back ride to the car if you behave.”

“Yay!” Remy cheered, his pout disappearing as he made grabby hands towards his father.

Logan turned around and Remy climbed onto his back, wrapping his legs around him and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. They went back over to the bench like this, and Virgil scooped Emile up into his arms.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

*********

“Bye, Hon! Have fun!” Roman yelled before shutting the door.  

He turned to face Patton and their two remaining sons, who had relocated themselves to the carpet. Dorian was busying himself with trying to eat the glasses he stole from Patton’s face, and Thomas was trying his hardest to extract them. Roman chuckled a little.  

“So!” He said, clapping his hands together. “Who wants to do some finger painting?” 

“Oooh! That sounds like fun! What do you think, kiddos?” Patton asked, tickling Dorian’s side a little.  

“Pain! Pain!” Dorian chanted.  

Roman chuckled. At three years old, Dorian had a grasp on almost all his letters. Except, for some reason, “t”, which lead to some interesting reactions.  

Thomas shrugged a little and bit his lip. “Okay. Um… is that safe for babies to do?”  

Patton reached over and gently patted his knee. “It’s all non-toxic paint, kiddo. Virgil would freak out if we had anything that could hurt you guys in the house.” 

Thomas smiled a little at that, his shoulders relaxing just a little.  

“Well, alrighty! Let me get some craft stuff, then. I’m thinking a big sheet of paper.” Roman said, tapping his chin.  

Dorian reached towards him, making grasping motions. “Come ‘oo! Come!”  

“Oh, you wanna join me?” Roman scooped him up with a small laugh. “You wanna come along you little Prince of the cutie pies?” 

Dorian giggled and wrapped his hands in Roman’s scarf. Distracted as he was, Roman almost didn’t notice Thomas’ eyes widening a little.  

The eight year old stood abruptly “I’ll come.”

“Well alright.” Roman shrugged. “Pat, do you think you can clear a space so Logan doesn’t freak about the carpet again?” 

“Will do!”  

Roman gave him a grateful nod and the three of them headed up to the craft room.  

It was in the middle of being turned into a proper nursery for Dorian, but until then was stuffed to bursting with all manner of creative devices. Roman directed Thomas to the almost comically-sized rolls of paper and set himself about the business of juggling the paints and the baby.  

Without warning, Dorian reached out and grabbed a pallet from him. He clutched it to his chest, his chubby cheeks puffed up in determination and his stubby fingers in a near-death grip.  

“Mine.” He declared, leaving no room for argument.  

Roman shrugged and let him have it. One less for himself to carry: sorta.  

Once he and Thomas were fully loaded, they went back downstairs to the living room. The throw rug and coffee table had been shoved against the far wall, and the couch was scooted back a few inches. Patton sat in the middle of it patiently, jumping up when he saw them.  

“All clear here!” He said cheerfully. “Lay ‘er down!” 

Thomas unfurled a strip from the roll of paper and Roman set Dorian down at one corner before scattering the other paints around the edges. Everyone kneeled around the paper and Patton started the process of helping Dorian use his paint.  

“What are we making?” Thomas asked.  

“Whatever we want!” Patton said, putting some paint on Dorian’s hands.  

“I’m not really one to restrict creativity, so just paint from your heart little estrella.” Roman said, opening his own bottle of Royal Red.  

Thomas bit his lip again. “…I.. okay.” 

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” Patton asked, eyes full of concern.  

“…I just… I don’t want to mess up what you do. That’s all.”  

Thomas looked down at the sheet of paper, poking it a little as if the mere thought of painting it would bite him.  

“See, that’s the beauty of having an enormous piece of paper.” Roman dragged his paint-laden finger across the canvas, creating a red stripe. “We’re all working together and therefore cannot ruin it, no matter how hard we try. Even if one of us tries for an abstract and another tries for a still life, they will only enhance one another. Besides,” he cast a glance at Dorian, who was repeatedly slamming his dual-colored hands into the paper. “The little jack of all trades here is going to outshine all of us anyway so might as well have fun.” 

They laughed, which made Dorian look up. He grinned at them, clearly confused, but loving the attention.  

*** 

About an hour later Patton stood, looking down at their creation proudly.  

“Okay, I think that’s about all this canvas can-vas take!” He joked.  

Roman winked. “Yup. We are full up.” 

“Wait! Wait!” Thomas frantically squeezed a bit more paint out and scribbled down some finally details. “Okay! Now it’s done.”  

Patton laughed. “Okay, slugger. Well, let’s leave it to dry for now.” 

“In the meantime, I think it’s time tiny little princes had a bath.” Roman said.  

He looked down at Dorian with a smirk. Somehow, he’d gotten himself covered head to toe in finger-paints. Only the very top of his head was free of the sticky substance.  

Dorian stares back at him and laughed. “Baf! Baf!” 

“Can I give it to him?” Thomas asked.  

“You’re pretty messy yourself, Thomas the Dank Engine.” Roman said apologetically, picking Dorian up carefully. “I think you’d better let us take this one while you get cleaned up.” 

Roman headed for the stairs while Thomas stared helplessly at his paint-coated arms.  

“But-” 

“Kiddo.” Patton put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and smiled softly. “It’s gonna be okay. Cross my heart.” 

“…okay.” Thomas said reluctantly.  

Thomas headed for the bathroom at the far end of the upstairs hall and Roman took Dorian to the one closer to the top of the stairs. He set him down on the toilet and started some warm water before turning back to Dorian.  

“Okay, little snakelet, let’s get these gooey clothes off so we can get clean, okay?” Roman said 

“Otay!” 

Dorian stripped without any further ado. Which made Roman’s eyes widen, but he chuckled all the same.  

“Okay then.”  

He shut off the water and plopped Dorian in the tub. 

“You want some bubbles?” He asked.  

“Yessssss!” Dorian clapped his hands together eagerly.  

“Alright.” Roman laughed.  

He picked up the bottle of bubble bath fluid and squinted at the label. “…I don’t see any recommended measurements… how many bubbles do you want?” 

“All of ‘hem.” Dorian said with a deadly seriousness.  

“Fair enough.” Roman poured in about a cup of the liquid. “Will that work?” 

Dorian laughed and started clapping again. “Yeah! Yeah!” 

“Okay.” Roman tossed the bottle over his shoulder. “Let’s work on scrubbing off all that paint, huh?” 

*** 

Patton looked up from his book, seeing Thomas coming down the stairs.  

He smiled. “Hey kiddo. You squeaky clean?”

“Yeah. I couldn’ get this one bit of blue off my elbow but the rest is all gone.” Thomas said, holding up the blue elbow for Patton to see.  

“Good. Dorian and Ro should be down any- oh.”  

Patton stopped, catching sight of Roman and Dorian at the top of the stairs. Roman was incredibly with, and his hair was soaked in suds. Dorian was perched on his hip, wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel, looking warm, dry, and paint-free.  

“Do not, under any circumstances, give this child bubbles.” Roman said flatly.  

There was moment of pause. Then Thomas snorted. And Patton started laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Roman protested.  

Everyone laughed harder. Roman started pointing, and went to the couch, snuggling Dorian harder.  

“Well then, it looks like I’ll be watching Aladdin with my only _true_ family!” He declared.  

“Hey, no! That’s my favorite!”  

Thomas bounced over sit next to Roman on the couch. 

“Oh, is it now?” Roman said playfully “What do you like about it?”  

“Um… I like the songs. An’ Abu. An’ the genie.” Thomas said shyly 

“Hm. A true critic, I see.” Roman nodded sagely. “I too, adore the songs in this movie. Do you know I sang A Whole New World to your fathers at our second anniversary? It was Supercalifragaliciousexpialadosious.” 

Thomas shook his head and Patton hugged Roman from behind the couch, making the task of readjusting Dorian to rest against his chest a little more difficult.  

“It was super sweet. Ro’s got a good set of pipes, you know.” Patton presses a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

They heard the front door open all of a sudden, but ignored it, assuming it was Logan and Virgil returning home with the twins.

Roman blushed. “Yes, well… I’m sure my continuing grandeur is of no shock to anyone!”  

Thomas stuck his tongue out. “Gross.” 

“What’s gross?” Virgil asked, sticking his head into the room.  

Thomas pokes Roman’s cheek. “Him.” 

“Ah. Well in that case I agree.” Virgil nodded.  

“Hey!” 

“Shhhhhh.” Virgil pointed at Emile, who was bundled up and asleep in his jacket, then at Remy, who was in a similar situation in Logan’s trench coat. “They fell asleep on the way home. Keep your voice down.”  

“Awwww! How sweet.” Patton cooed.  

“Are you gonna put them upstairs?”  

Roman asked quietly.  

“Seeing as Remy has a death grip on my tie and that Virgil seems in a similar predicament, I think it would be best if we just settled down to watch this movie with you all.” Logan deadpanned.  

Roman scooted over and patted the seat next to him. Virgil sat down, careful not to jostle the twin in his arms. Logan sat next to Patton on the loveseat. 

“What’s this?” Logan asked, pointing at the finger painting.  

“Oh, we were quite the busy little artistas today. Somebody even went so far as to paint himself.” Roman nuzzled Dorian, who giggled.  

“Well I can see that, I was more referring to the stick figures of varying heights clustered around this particular edge.” Logan said.  

“Hm?” Patton peered at the painting. “Oh! I didn’t even notice. …Thomas, is that all of us?”  

“Um… kinda. I saw lots of kids makin’ family portraits at school and I wanted to try it. I wanted to know how we’d look all lined up like that, but it’s not very good.”  

Thomas shifted a bit his seat awkwardly. Roman reached over and ruffled his hair.  

“I think it’s excellent mi pequeña estrella. And if you aren’t satisfied with it, then all you require is practice. You draw us as many times as you like to get it right.” He said.  

Thomas gave him a tiny smile. “Okay” 

“Alright, everyone shush. The movie’s starting.” Virgil said. “I’d like to watch this at least once without Roman talking through it.” 

“Just for that I’m going to talk even more. And I will enlist Thomas to talk with me.” 

“Then you will be dead by morning.” 

“Okay! Everyone shush and enjoy the cartoon.”


End file.
